


Hey Hey What Can I Do

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Valarie meets Metatron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Hey What Can I Do

It had been two months. Two months of guilt. Two months of silence. Two months of loneliness. And she had had enough. She drove down the quiet streets with JD sitting peacefully in his car seat. This had to end.  
She pulled up outside the bunker and got her son out of the car. Holding him in her arms, they walked into the bunker and followed the halls toward the great room and then she saw him. He was lounging on the sofa, glass in his hand and book in his lap. She looked around for the others, but saw that she and JD were alone with him in the room. He never looked up from his book and she made her way close to the sofa.  
“Dada!” JD exclaimed. Dean finally looked up from his book and caught his son’s gaze. A smile went across his lips as he put his glass and book down and stood.  
“Hey, buddy,” he said. He came over to them and, without looking at her, took his son in his arms and embraced him. Dean walked back toward the sofa and sat with JD in his lap. “I missed you,” he said to him.  
“Dean,” Valarie said. He ignored her. “Dean,” she said, more annoyed than anything else. Again he ignored her. “This is stupid, Dean. We need to talk.”  
“No, we don’t,” he finally said to her. “We really don’t, Valarie.” He looked at her and clenched his jaw before turning his attention back to his son. She nodded.  
“Fine. Well, JD’s gonna stay with you for a few days. I got something I got to take care of.” He only acknowledged her with a slight nod. She stood there for a few moments, hoping that he would break this silent treatment. Finally she gave up and turned and left.  
***  
“Thank you for getting here so quickly.” She walked back into her house to find Cas standing in her living room.  
“What is so important that you can’t tell the guys?” she asked him.  
“I have a lead on Metatron. However, Dean and Sam are still working through their problems.”  
“I figured as much. He’s barely said ten words to me in two months.” And the majority of those words had been before she told him that she was keeping the baby. “How is he, Cas?”   
“He’s hurting,” he answered. His concern showed in his blue eyes and she lowered her head in guilt. Cas came over to her and placed his hand on her arm. “It’s not your fault, Valarie. In time, he’ll come to realize that.”  
“I don’t know that he will,” she said quietly, her gray eyes looking up at him. She pushed her tears back with a shake of her head and quickly changed the subject.  
“So, Metatron,” she said. “Let’s hear what you’ve got.”  
***  
Valarie was walking down the corridor of the quiet hotel in Colorado. According to Cas, Metatron had hidden out here after Cas had gotten his grace back. Also according to Cas, this is exactly what Metatron had done last time he hid out. He had taken up a residence in a hotel, being a hermit and reading stories until Sam and Dean found him. She had an angel sword tucked into her jacket, waiting to be used. There were footsteps coming down the hall so she ducked behind a corner so as not to be seen. She peeked around the corner and saw the day maid making her rounds, which wouldn’t take long as there were only a few people staying in this hotel. Valarie waited in her hiding place until she heard a door open and close. She peeked again and saw no one so she continued on her way down the hall until she got to the room that Cas was sure belonged to Metatron. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her lock pick and got to work on opening the door. The door opened without a creak and she took a tentative step inside. The room was quiet and the lighting was dim due to the drawn curtains to hide the light of the day. She reached her hand into her jacket and grasped the angel blade, drawing it and getting ready to strike. A sudden blow to the back of her head made her fall to her knees and another jolt knocked her out cold.  
***  
“Hello again, Valarie,” the voice said. She tried to see who was talking, but her eyes were having trouble focusing and there was a massive pain in the back of her head. “I figured one of you would find me eventually.” Her eyes finally focused enough for her to make out Metatron’s face looking down at her. She tried to move but was unable. He had placed her in a chair and tied her hands and feet down. “How long do I have before the others get here?”  
“I’m here alone,” she informed him. He smiled at her confession.  
“Why don’t I believe you?” he asked.  
“It’s the truth. Dean and Sam have no idea that I’m here. And I don’t know where Cas is.” At least the first part was true. Cas, on the other hand, was close-by, waiting on her to return. Metatron got right up in her face and looked her deep in the eyes before taking a deep breath.  
“Well, the first part is true,” he agreed. “But the second part…ohhh…you shouldn’t tell lies, you know.” He moved from Valarie and walked over to a desk where there was a bowl. He added some ingredients in it, said some words in Enochian and threw a lit match in there. There was a flash of light and Cas suddenly appeared in the room.   
“What…?” he started before noticing Valarie tied to the chair. He took a step toward her and Metatron lit another match and threw it down on the ground. A ring of fire formed around Cas, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Hello, Castiel,” Metatron said. “It’s good to see you again.”  
“Let her go, Metatron,” he warned.  
“No. I don’t think I will. In fact,” he said as he circled Castiel, “I think I might try something.” He walked back to the desk and grabbed a syringe. Inside, there was a liquid that appeared to be glowing. Valarie looked from the syringe to Cas, not knowing exactly what was going on. Cas’s eyes grew at the sight of the syringe. “In fact, I’ve been wanting to try this for a long time, I just didn’t have a good test subject.” He walked back to Valarie, syringe in hand ready to inject her with whatever was in the vial. She had seen something like that before.  
“What is that?” she asked, her eyes growing larger the closer that he got to her.  
“Metatron, stop. We have no idea what will happen if you do this,” Cas begged. Metatron ignored his begging and continued moving toward Valarie.  
“This is an angel’s grace. I have wondered for sometime what would happen if it was injected into a human. Would you simply take on that angel whose grace it was? Or will something completely different happen?” He rolled the sleeve of Valarie’s shirt up. She tried with everything she had to break free of the ties holding her to the chair, but she was unsuccessful.  
“No, please…don’t…” she said as she continued to struggle, with no luck.  
“No!” Cas yelled as Metatron injected the needle into her arm and emptied the liquid into her vein. She watched as the glowing contents of the syringe flowed through her arm causing her arm to glow. Her heart pumped the blood and the angel’s grace through her body. A sudden pain shot through her body as the grace reached her heart and she screamed out in agony, her body tensing and then convulsing. A bright light shone out of her mouth, eyes and other openings on her face and then she finally fell silent and her body fell limp in the chair.  
“Valarie!” Cas called out to her. Metatron walked up to her and placed his hand on her neck. “Heal her,” he begged to the angel that was searching her for a pulse or sign of life.  
“It appears that she didn’t make it,” he informed Cas, his voice showing little care. He turned toward Cas, his back to Valarie. “I am sorry. This wasn’t what I wanted to happen.” Cas looked toward his friend in the chair and saw a slight flutter in her eyes, and then they opened fully. He knew that he needed to distract Metatron.  
“You do know that you will be hunted for this, don’t you? Dean Winchester will not stop until he has killed you for killing his wife.” Valarie held her head up and looked around at her surroundings. She looked down at her hands tied to the arms of the chair and then at Metatron.  
“I am aware that he will seek me out. And I know that he will try to kill me. But I will see him coming and I will be ready.” Very quickly, almost in a flash, Valarie broke through the ties holding her to the chair and picked up the angel sword on the desk nearby. She went up to Metatron and grabbed him holding the blade to his throat.  
“He won’t have a chance to find you.” She quickly ran the blade through his throat. He gagged and grasped his bleeding throat before going down to the ground, dead. Valarie looked at Cas and then went to the sink to get some water.  
“Water will not stop this fire,” he informed her.  
“Then how do I stop it?”  
“Think about stopping it and then wave your hand.” She didn’t understand what he was talking about and she tried to protest. “Just do it!” When she waved her hand, the fire stopped immediately and Cas stepped to her. He placed his hand on her chest again, this time to discover what had happened to her.  
“How did I do that?” she asked about the fire. A look crossed his face that was one of surprise and fear. “What is it?”  
“What Metatron did to you. He…” His eyes dropped, not wanting to tell her this news.  
“Cas, tell me. What is it?” He paused before speaking.  
“You’re an angel.” She took a step back and shook her head.  
“That’s not possible.”  
“Valarie, he injected you with an angel’s grace. That has never been done before,” Cas informed her.  
“But, angels have human vessels. I’m just a vessel…”  
“Those people are devout and pray for it. You were forced against your will. That grace pumps through your blood. It’s not the same as having an angel use your body.”  
“How do we fix it?” She looked into his eyes and he just looked back into hers with sadness.  
“I don’t know if we can.” She dropped her head and let out a deep breath. A silent moment passed between them as she tried to understand what he was telling her. And then a thought sprung up in her mind.  
“Cas,” she started, “if I’m an angel now…then…the baby…?”  
“I’m sorry.” With those two little words, he answered her question. There was no baby. Not anymore. To keep the tears from coming, she changed the subject.  
“Well, we’d better get home. Dean needs to know this…new development.” Cas nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder and in a flash they were gone.  
***  
“What the fuck do you mean you’re an angel?” Dean’s voice yelled. Valarie started to open her mouth and he stopped her. “How the fuck could you let this happen?” She again started to speak, but noticed that he was looking at Cas instead of her.  
“Dean, I…”  
“No, Cas. I don’t want an excuse. I don’t want an apology. I want you to fucking fix my wife!”  
“Dean,” she said, “it wasn’t his fault.”  
“Bullshit!” he exclaimed. “He pulled you into this case, not letting Sam or I know about it, and now the two of you are telling me that you are an angel. I mean, how is it not his fault?!” Sam stood in the doorway taking in all of the information that Cas and Valarie had given the brothers.  
“He’s right,” Cas said to Valarie, quietly. “I pulled you in to this…”  
“Stop,” she commanded. She turned her head back to Dean. “I could have said no. I could have insisted that you and Sam be a part of this. But I didn’t. This was my decision as much as it was his.”  
“Dammit, Valarie,” Dean said as he walked up to her. He put his hands on her each side of her face and held her gaze. “Why the hell would you agree to do something that dangerous without letting me know?”  
“How could I have told you, Dean? You weren’t talking to me.” His hands dropped and he turned away from her. She turned toward Sam and took a deep breath.  
“Sam, there’s something you should know as well. I…uh…because…I’m sorry, Sam. The baby…” she couldn’t finish the sentence, she could only shake her head. He lowered his head and nodded in understanding. She could see his jaw clench in an attempt to hold back his emotions. When it was obvious that he wasn’t going to be able to, he turned and left the room.   
“Cas, please go,” Dean asked, almost in a whisper. Valarie turned and looked at Cas as he started walking out of the room. He stopped next to her and she grabbed his hand to indicate that she was not angry with him before he continued out of the room, leaving only Dean and Valarie. She stayed facing the door and he was standing behind her, facing the opposite wall.  
“Dean…”  
“Don’t,” he begged. She fought back the tears. “I…uh…Valarie, I’m sorry.” She turned to him as he continued. “I shouldn’t have shut you out like that. I shouldn’t have…I know it wasn’t your fault, but every time I looked at you, I just saw you and Sam…and I didn’t know if I could ever get past that.” She could hear the pain in his voice and she wiped the tears from her face. “After you left the other day, I realized how much I had missed you. And I wanted…” He turned to her and she could see the tears streaming down his face. “But now this? How do we even deal with this?” She walked up to him and ran her hand through his hair.  
“I don’t know,” she confessed. “But we’ll figure it out.” She pulled his head down until his forehead rested on hers. “We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
